degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/The Night I Went To The Stars
This is a story I have to write for English class. Please tell me what you think tbh!!! ------------------------------------------- It was a long day at the job. Longer than normal. Not surprising, it’s almost Easter, and everyone seems to need to bake a cake for their loved ones. The customers were grumpier than usual. I’m not sure why, I guess it’s just the Easter spirit that’s in everyone. I’m extremely tired though, as fun as it was. Well, fun might not be the right word, maybe ‘content’ is a better word. Regardless, I’m ready to go to bed. I leave the store, together with my friend Charlie. We live close to each other, and we cycle home every day after work. We have a lot in common I guess. We’re both 16 year old boys, we both like Star Wars, and we like the same types of music. At least we have enough to talk about. We both grab our bicycles and start on our five minute journey. About three minutes in, we arrive at the most beautiful part of our ride. A green field, filled with flowers. More colorful than the most beautiful rainbow you will ever see. The moon shines like a spotlight on the unknowing flowers below. Me and Charlie cycle through the field, amazed at the wonders of nature. Suddenly, he stops and takes my arm. “I want to show you something”, he says. I didn’t think much of it, and went along with him. He takes me to a spot in the field where there is a descent. He lays in the grass, and stares up at the stars. He looks at me, and tells me to sit beside him. I lay right beside him. I didn’t know why he made me do this until I looked up at the stars. They’re gorgeous. The way they align is simply breathtaking. “Isn’t is just amazing? Look at the Big Dipper. Nobody ever asked the stars to align in such a way. But they did. Sometimes when I feel down, I like to come here and just lay. I like to listen to music while I look at the vast mysteries of space. It’s just breathtaking. Everything seems to align perfectly.”, he tells me. He sits up. “I know you’re gay.”, he says. I jump up and look at him. How could he have known that? I mean, I’ve told a few people. I remember when I told my best friend, and the way he reacted as well. He was more supportive than I could have ever imagined. I’m been reluctant to tell my parents, because they are extremely conservative and would never support me. “How did you know that?”, I ask confused. “I just have a feeling. I can’t explain it.”, he says. “You have to listen to this song, by the way. Come over here.”, he says excitedly. He pulls me back to the hill, and we lay back in the grass. He puts one earbud in my ear, and we listen. The graceful melody of the song goes perfectly with the situation I’m in. The song is inherently gloomy, yet upbeat. Exactly what I need. I turn my head towards him, to see that his head is already leaning towards mine. Before I can process what is happening, we’re kissing. That night in the flowery field, that night was the night I went to the stars. Category:Blog posts